


Just Ask

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Multi, Noiz doesnt help, Sly is a real person, Sly is a slut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz loves twincest... a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little thing I wrote on Tumblr that I thought I'd post here as well! I'll probably write more fics within this universe and make it a collection XD
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote and edited this on my tablet 
> 
> Comments and feedback are encouraged!!
> 
> If anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me here! http://slyoren.tumblr.com

Ugh, he’s doing it again.

Aoba put down his coffee can on the table a bit harder than he probably needed to, as he glared at his boyfriend. “Stop looking at me like that. The answer is still no!”

Noiz’s expression didn’t waver in the least as he leaned forward a little. “Why not? It’s not like you two have never done it before.”

“Well…” Aoba could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He hated that Noiz knew about the things he and his twin did together. The way the blonde had found out would forever be the most mortifying moment in Aoba’s life. “It’s not like we plan stuff like that. Sly’s just… really persuasive.”

“So are you.” Noiz said matter-of-fact/y, leaning back in his seat once more. “Plus, he seems like the type to be into that.”

“He is. But I’ve never even thought about that kind of thing before.” Aoba really wished they could just drop the subject. He should have dropped it himself the moment the words ‘We should have a tgreesome with your brother.’ left his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Come on, think about it.” Noiz stood from where he was seated at Aoba’s kitchen table, and made his way around it, taking a seat right next to the bluenette. He placed a hand on Aoba’s thigh and gave the muscle a light squeeze. “I know how much you love my mouth on you… imagine both of our tongues on you at the same time.”

Aoba’s mind was way too quick to produce a visual and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “Noiz... you can't just say that out in the open…”

The blonde gamer smirked, his hand moving further up the older one’s thigh.“Why not? Your granny’s not here and Sly’s probably blasting music through his headphones.”

He leaned forward even more, his mouth mere inches from Aoba’s,. “I know you want to… just ask him…”

Aoba let out a shaky breath. His heart rate had shot up with Noiz’s proximity, and all he could think of at the moment was to just agree. Maybe then, Noiz would quit his fucking teasing and just kiss him. “Fine…”

“Sweet.” Noiz met Aoba in a not so satisfying kiss. He was definitely enjoying making his older boyfriend squirm. Pulling away from the kiss after only two seconds, he smiled cutely at Aoba’s disgruntled expression. “Let’s go.”

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Sly didn’t bother looking up as he heard the bedroom door open. He was way too busy reading dirty manga to give a shit as to what Aoba wanted.

Noiz followed his boyfriend into the bedroom and made his way over to Aoba’s bed. He plopped down heavily onto it before pulling a couple of his usagimodokis to mess around with.

Aoba’s body heated up in a mixture of anxiety and anticipation as he approached Sly’s bed. He had no clue how to even start. “Um… Sly?”

“‘Sup?” Sly didn’t look up still but he could tell his brother was nervous about something and it made him smirk.

“Um, well… Noiz wanted to know if… I mean we were wondering…” Fuck, he was starting to get flustered. Why couldn’t he just say it?

“Hmm?” Sly closed his manga and finally gave Aoba his full attention. His smirk grew impossibly wider. “What do you want now?”

The other bluenette tried to just breathe. All he needed to do was say the words. Just say them, god dammit! 

“We want to have a threesome with you!” The words came out so fast that he really hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat it. His embarrassment level shot up so much that he could have sworn he would die from his heart beating so rapidly.

Noiz tried his best to stay quiet but a small snort escaped despite himself. His boyfriend never failed to entertain in an awkward situation.

“Interesting… okay, but I get to be in charge.” Sly sat up fully but didn’t move from where he lounged on his bed. “Well? Get your asses on the bed.”

“I want to see you two make out first.” Noiz made no effort to move from Aoba’s bed. He did however put his bunnies away.

“Oh my god Noiz what are you, twelve?”

“Mentally? Sometimes.”

Aoba didn’t have time to retort as he was forcibly pulled toward and onto his brother’s bed. “Sly!”

“What? You heard him…”

“But you said you wanted to be in charge, right? So then you don’t have to do what he says.” Despite his protests, Aoba didn’t do much to stop his twin as he moved in closer.

“So? I want to make out with you.” With that, Sly’s mouth covered his brother’s. The kiss started out rough; not really allowing Aoba to ease into it. But if Noiz wanted a show, then Sly was not about to disappoint.

“Mmmhh!” Aoba felt his brother’s tongue slide into his mouth as his hands came up to grip at Sly’s shirt. He could already feel his body heating up, but he wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or embarrassment. However, knowing that his boyfriend was watching was definitely contributing to the more pleasurable side of the scale.

Noiz stood from the bed and quietly made his way across the room to where the twins were. He was mainly watching Aoba, of course, and couldn’t help but notice how hard his boyfriend had already become. He smirked. Reaching his hand out, he placed it over the prominent bulge in Aoba’s jeans and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Aoba gasped into Sly’s mouth before pulling away to turn his head. He hadn’t even noticed that Noiz had moved.

“Hey, eyes on me baby boy. I’m not done with you yet.” Sly nudged Aoba’s cheek with the back of his hand, pressing a short kiss to his brother’s mouth. 

Noiz chuckled lightly as he worked at the button and zipper of Aoba’s jeans. He really had no problem with Sly taking the lead. In fact, it was pretty hot.

Aoba didn’t have a chance to respond to Noiz laughing at him before his brother was kissing him again. He moaned as he felt two pairs of hands begin to touch him; Sly going under his shirt to caress his stomach and chest, and Noiz fondling his cock through his now overly tight underwear. When had Noiz even taken his pants off? 

After a few more seconds of this, Noiz decided it was time to take it a step further. Hopefully Sly would catch on and follow his lead but he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Without a word, the blonde freed his boyfriend’s dick from his underwear, but didn’t remove them completely. He could already see a small dribble of precum escaping from his slit and immediately leaned forward to lick up the salty flavor. 

“Mmmmmhhh!” Aoba’s hips twitched at the sensations of Noiz's tongue on him. He tried so hard not to pull away from Sly’s kiss again, but he was proving to be losing that battle of wills. 

Luckily his brother took that moment to pull away, and he almost whimpered at the intensity of his twin’s gaze.

“Fuck, I love your moans.” Sly didn’t waste any time moving down his brother's body, joining Noiz between Aoba’s legs. He smirked and quickly grabbed a fistfull of blonde hair, his mouth crashing against Noiz.

Aoba looked down the length of his body and just watched as his boyfriend and brother kissed. He wasn’t sure why he found it so hot, but there he was. his hand moved down his body to wrap around himself, his precum helping to make his movements more fluid. 

Noiz kept a hand on Aoba’s hip as he battled with Sly’s tongue. Their kisses were messy and sloppy, but that only made it hotter. He could hear and feel his tongue ring hit the older man’s teeth on occasion, but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. 

Eventually Aoba became a bit impatient and let out a cute little whine, pulling at Noiz’s green tie. He wanted to feel that tongue on him again. Not to mention that tongue ring… that never failed to drive him up a fucking wall.

Sly pulled back, loosening the grip on Noiz’s hair before shifting his attention back to Aoba. “Awww, what’s wrong? Feeling left out?”

Aoba didn’t answer and averted his eyes from Sly’s gaze. He was still feeling a bit self conscious and really just wanted things to move along.

Noiz leaned down once more, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s hipbone. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what I promised earlier.”

Sticking his tongue out, he slowly brought it to Aoba’s tip, moaning quietly as more saltiness took over his taste buds.

Sly took the hint and leaned his own head down to drag his tongue along the underside of his twin’s cock. He was already ready to pop at that point but he was trying to hold off.

The feelings coursing through Aoba’s body were indescribable as he moaned loudly. He was way past the point of trying to be quiet, and all that he cared about were the two mouths making him go insane with pleasure. 

Noiz smirked a little as he took advantage of his tongue ring, flicking it back and forth over Aoba’s most sensitive area; just underneath the head. It never failed to bring his boyfriend to the edge.

Sly couldn’t help but stop what he had been doing to just watch the blonde make Aoba almost incoherent. Not being able to resist any longer, he undid his own pants and began stroking himself; keeping his eyes fixated on the hot scene in front of him.

“Noiz… I want… holy shit!” Aoba couldn’t even put a proper sentence together. Noiz had started sucking at the tip of his dick like a fucking popsicle and it was all he could do to not grab his boyfriend’s hair and shove his hips up into Noiz's face. 

“Fuck…” was all Sly could get out as he continued to observe. He had shifted a little, moving closer to his brother.. 

At that point, all Noiz cared about was giving Aoba the most pleasurable blowjob he could manage. He had tuned Sly out altogether, and barely even remembered he was there before he heard him speak almost right next to his ear.

“Let me get you off…” Sly’s breathing was heavy and he knew he was almost at the point of climax. He figured Aoba was too far gone to give a shit about Noiz’s dick, so there was no harm in taking over, right?

The blonde didn’t even stop what he was doing as he unfastened his pants and exposed his cock to the open air. Despite not getting too much sexual stimulation from being touched like that, he was still incredibly hard just from watching Aoba. He knew that he probably would be able to come easily enough with Sly stroking him. 

Aoba vaguely registered his boyfriend taking his dick out and couldn’t help his pleasure increase as he watched his twin wrap a hand around it. He felt his stomach and balls tighten, his body preparing for his orgasm. He whimpered as his body shook.

“Noiz… I’m about to come baby…” The bluenette’s fingers threaded through short blonde locks and he gripped them lightly; encouraging Noiz to keep going.

Sly moaned and reached for his brother’s hand, placing it on his almost painfully hard length. “Come on baby boy, I want you to come all over his face… shit yeah, squeeze me just like that.“ 

His twin’s words were what finally drove Aoba to otgasm. The pleasure was so intense that he couldn’t even make a sound. He watched almost embarrassed as Noiz’s face became covered with splatters of cum. He felt wetness on his hand and figured Sly had come as well.

“That is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. How you doing Blondie?” Sly continued to stroke Noiz, who was the only one that hadn’t come yet. 

Noiz ignored the question and instead rested his cheek on Aoba’s hip, occasionally placing small kisses to the soft skin.

“Maybe I should do it…” Aoba said, his voice sounding weak and exhausted. He knew how difficult it was to get the blonde to come and he wasn’t sure if Sly would be enough.

“Stay… it’s fine.” Noiz didn’t look up from where he still lay between Aoba’s legs. He felt the tension build and it was only a few more seconds before he spilled himself over Sly’s hand. 

The three boys were silent for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only about two minutes. Aoba was the first to shift, stroking Noiz’s hair once more as he sat up a little. "So that happened…” 

“It definitely did.” Sly smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to Aoba’s cheek. 

“Sleepy…” was all Noiz contributed to the group, as he snuggled against Aoba’s leg.

Aoba wasn’t sure whether to feel awkward or satisfied. He definitely enjoyed what they had just done, but at the same time… it still felt really weird.

“Next time I get to suck Noiz off. Those piercings are hot as fuck.” Sky flopped down onto his stomach next to Aoba.

On the other hand; maybe Sly enjoyed it a little too much.

Fin!


End file.
